Phantom of Raven
by TailosRavenPhantom
Summary: Danny Phantom trapped away for 2 years unable to contained it has become rude and mean and wish to be free from his containment. AU of Danny Phantom, I do not own Danny Phantom
1. Contanted Phantom

AN: ths is my fist story so if any one has ideas of how to make it better, i'd like to hear it.

Prologe: this is an AU of Danny Phantom Danny has been traped about for 2 years making him 16 by Vlad Masters. His family thinks he's dead and Tuker and Sam never met him, Danny act more harsh and mean to humans cause of his 2 year "nap". Sam and tuker where on a rode trip with ther parpents and they broke down in Wisconsin near the abode building that holds Danny.

Chapter 1

"Contaned Phantom"

Sam's POV:

"Just great, of all the place to break down at." Tucker complained.

I had no proble being stuck in the wilderness, it was very nice and clam.

"Tucker it's not that bad, It's better than being in the car with our parpents."

Tucker gives a nod of agreement "do you see that?" he said point to the black smoke cloud.

" some one cause damige to this buetful play, we have to stop them." not giveing tucker a chance to awnser I ran twords the smoke coud.

I coud hear Tucker calling from behind "Sam wait up!"

when we got there, not evepecting a factory hidden in the woods

"what a weord place for a factory." Tucker said.

"This factory is causeing damage for the poor trees." i camplained walking inside short after.

"Where are you going sam" Tucker yelled.

"Inside of corse, some one has to tell these people what dageme there causeing."

The place seemed abonde though, the place had working meachnes with no workers. As we walked our steps could be heard loud and clear. Tucker trying to get a signal with not luck.

"They need WIFI in hear!" Tucker complained.

I just ignored his complantes, shortly coming to two doors.

"witch way should be go?" Tucker asked.

I thought about it for a little bit "Why not split up?" I sugested.

"In a place we could easly get lost in?" he complained again.

"we can cover more ground and maybe you can find some a way to get you WIFI." I insisted.

Thats all it took we were off on our adventure. After what felt like 30 mins, i came to a room with computers "Ecto-seprtor 1.5?" Isaid reading the title of the lable project

Tucker POV:

I shouldn't of let Sam trick me like that, really but if i can get wifi i can look up this place and find out what this place was/is used for. i came to three doors they all had title the left one said "Ecto-stablizer Room" midle said "Contanment room" and the right on said "Staff only". I decided to check Contanment room. inside the room was was a contaner sealed shut, conected to a conputer. there was a password and it had WIFI, of corse i though the password was to get the wifi so i Hacked into the mainframe to get the Passwor "PHANTOM." I did get my Wifi but i got something else too.

The container started to open, inside was a boy he had snow white hair,wearing a black spandext with White gloves and boots, along with a white D on his jumped out and stared to look around something wasn't normal about him, as soon as he saw me he jump and phased into me, after that every thing went black.

AN: I hoped you liked the first chapter, this is my first story so give me ideas to keep this interesting. 


	2. Possession Phantom

Chatper 2

Possesion Phantom

Sam Pov:

Still looking at the computers for a few more mins, i just left it and went to go get tucker.I left the same way i came in, walking down that same long boring hallway. i came back to the two door we seprated at, i shortly took the way Tucker took. it was no better than the walk befor I cam to the three does i took the room called Ecto-Stablizer, it was full of test tubes full of green goop, must of been the Ecto stuff from before.

The only computer around i checked to see what it said,

Supplied Ecto-Plasma is to unstable to be used on ghost and to lethal on humans to be around. The only work machine left was the Ghost Compressor in room "625" witch is containing the ghost named "Danny Phantom." With being know VLAD MASTERS will be coming here to check the place over in 3 weeks.

who ever this VLAD is he has a lot to work on here. After leaving the room i came to the room that was mentioned in the summery, room 625. it was weird it was the only room with a number label and it was open too. When I walked in I saw Tucker on the ground in pain.

"Tucker are you alright!" worried for his safety. This was the room with that ghost in it and ghost are heartless creatures. Tucker shortly got up rubbing his head, as soon as i saw his eyes i gasped. His eyes where a unnatural neon grey and where glowing.

Danny's Pov:

As soon as that door open i jump out, no one catching me again. It was odd though it was way too quite some thing was up and i didn't like that. I notice a young boy i took my chance and possessed him, he didn't even fight back. it was way too easy. Since i learned to read the mine of people i over shadowed, witch made this alot easier.

Now that i know this kids name is Tucker, i need to find this sam kid he was with and get out of here. I can't stand this place any longer. First takes a short nap, buts shortly a woken and rubs my head, open my eyes to she this goth girl. "must be sam," i muttered.

Sam POV:

"Tucker what's wrong" called to him again, something isn't right.

He shortly got up and shook his head one more time. "I'm fine sam, my head just hurts...can we leave?"

I'm surprised of his short recover, "yeah there doesn't seem to be anything else here."

We shortly got out of there Tucker and bad mood and not talking that much. "You sure your ok Tuck?" He gave me a glare but shortly frowned. "I'm fine sam just my head hurts ."

we shortly got back to the car, they had it all fixed up "finely we can get home!" summer was almost over and i can get away from my parents.

Tucker still said nothing just watching them get every thing together. We all got back into the car and took off for Amity park. Tucker was just look out the window, that weird of him to do that he's normal just on his PDA. Maybe he just hit is head too hard. 


End file.
